


Date Night

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, Communication Failure, Compromise, Control, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <br/>http://azraeldoesnotdispute.tumblr.com/post/130198085851/pixel-a-lexip-roughfluff-ebonytails-draw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Blaine has given Kurt his space.

After all, he knows first hand how brutal the rehearsals can get as the opening night approaches, and he can only imagine that it multiplies ten folds when one is to carry the burden of being both the director and the lead of said play.

He knows all that, and he knows how immersed Kurt can get when he dives into a project.

Blaine knows his husband inside and out, and it’s not like he’s completely available himself when he is in the planning phases of a job.

He realizes all of that.

But he is about to reach the end of his rope.

Blaine understands a lot of things, but ever since they worked on getting back together for good, worked on their relationship and on themselves as individuals, they have always saved Wednesday nights as “their” night.

A mandatory date-night of sorts, where they dress up, go to a restaurant of their choosing and turn off their phones to just be there together. Depending on the mood and their energy, the night ends up with a cuddle session on the couch or a good round of sex--and frankly, Blaine had been looking for getting his hands and mouth and other appendages all over Kurt.

But right now, Blaine can’t think of even cuddling Kurt.

Because they have been sitting in the restaurant for twenty minutes, and Kurt hasn’t stopped texting ever since they arrived.

Dejectedly, Blaine guesses that it’s a good thing he picked a restaurant where it’s the Chef’s menu.

He makes different attempts to get Kurt’s attention, but the frown that is digging wrinkles in Kurt’s forehead hasn’t left his husband’s face, and Blaine isn’t sure that he should even try.

And then, he straightens up, smiling at the waiter that delivers a plate of absolutely delicious-looking, delicate sushis.

Blaine is not going to let either Kurt or himself fall back into their old habits of not communicating and letting a situation fester into something worse until all they can do is yell horrors at each other.

Nope.

He’s going to take the matter into his own hand.

“Kurt, dinner is on the table.”

“Huh-huh.”

Kurt doesn’t even look up, typing furiously on his keyboard.

Fine.

Blaine picks up a sushi so delicately prepared the slice of fish looks like a sheet made of pearls, and he holds it up. “Come on,” he says teasingly, a part of him hoping that Kurt will look up and realize what’s going on.

But Kurt leans towards him, opening his mouth like he expects Blaine to feed him while he pays him no attention.

Alas for him, Blaine doesn’t plan on making it so easy, and he’s struck by an idea.

Holding the sushi up, he slowly pulls it back towards him, and the sight of Kurt leaning more and more towards him, eyes still on the screen, would be hilarious if it wasn’t a little bit worrying.

Kurt is close enough that it could look as if he was going for a hug, and Blaine goes with his instinct, pressing his lips to Kurt’s forehead.

That makes Kurt freeze, fingers hovering over the phone, and he slowly looks up to Blaine.

Blaine smiles sadly at him, still holding the food between his chopsticks, and Kurt slowly turns a pale shade of pink.

“Uh,” he lets out, trying to smile at Blaine but there is now a shine in his eyes.

“Hey,” Blaine says, putting the sushi down and reaching to gently pat Kurt’s cheek. “I get it, you know that?”

Kurt scrambles to turn his phone off, and makes a big gesture of putting it in his pocket before taking his own pair of chopsticks.

“Let me make it up to you,” he says resolutely, “I can’t believe I let this play take over my life that badly.”

“Oh I can,” Blaine replies, teasing just because he can, “but I knew that I would find a way to pull you out of it.”

Kurt smiles and picks up the sushi Blaine tried to tempt him with, holding it up for Blaine. “There, I’ll start by taking care of my sweet, loving husband,” he says, waiting for the whole thing to be in Blaine’s mouth before leaning close to whisper in his ear, “and then hopefully my sweet, loving husband won’t mind when I get reacquainted with his cock.”

Blaine nearly chokes on his mouthful and swallows the whole thing, not willing to risk spluttering it on the table.

Kurt looks awfully proud of himself, but at the same time, his neck is flushed in a way Blaine knows all too well--a definite sign of Kurt’s arousal.

Blaine picks up a piece of marinated radish and holds it for Kurt to bite on. “Or maybe your sweet, loving husband will remind you why you both decided to have a date night.”

“Will he now?”

Kurt lingers around the chopsticks maybe a beat too long for it to be completely honest, but just short enough as to not attract anybody’s attention.

“Oh darling,” Blaine replies, smirking at Kurt as he lets his chopsticks hover over the plate, “I intend on making sure that you don’t forget about tonight until the premiere.”

Kurt audibly gulps before smiling at Blaine, squaring his shoulders. “Then I guess we need to make sure we have all the energy needed.”

\---

The rest of the meal is spent in a much lighter fashion, Blaine and Kurt taking turns to feed each other pieces of raw fish and barely cooked scallops and spicy, tender pieces of duck over a conversation about what they missed in the other’s life over the past week.

Kurt talks at length about what held his attention on the phone--one of the actresses worrying for the upteenth time about not fitting in her costume even though “we just got her measurements for a fitting yesterday, I mean I get losing or gaining weight because of stress, but not that fast, right?”--and Blaine tells Kurt all about the new neighbors that moved in on their floor, because Kurt was either at the theater or asleep and missed the moving completely. They both agree that they need to welcome them properly in the building, after opening night.

And then the waiter comes to check up on them, and asks if they feel like having the dessert.

Kurt looks back at Blaine and the heat in Blaine’s eyes quickly dismisses any idea of whatever the chef could have prepared.

“Can we get it to go,” Blaine asks the waiter, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

“Of course sir,” the waiter replies, and Blaine smiles at him politely, letting Kurt a reprieve from his hungry gaze.

“Thank you very much.” And then Blaine gives all of his attention back to Kurt, eyes dark and hungry and setting a fire in Kurt’s guts.

Kurt can’t even tell how they managed to get in and out of the cab that takes them home, all of his world summed up to Blaine’s fingers on his hand, his wrist, the inseam of his leg, his knee, the back of his neck.

All fleeting touches, but there is no doubt in his mind that Blaine knows what he’s doing, driving Kurt crazy with just a taste of the touch he now craves.

Fitting tit-for-tat, all things considered, if his behavior tonight really reflects the way he has been behaving in the past weeks.

Kurt can’t remember when was the last time they made love, let alone fuck each other into oblivion. And now that he knows that it’s coming, he doesn’t have the patience to wait for it.

The ride in the elevator has him pressing Blaine against one of the walls, using what leverage he has on him to hold him close, rubbing his clothed erection against Blaine’s leg while he kisses his way around Blaine’s proffered jaw and neck.

But the moment they step out of the elevator and into their apartment, Blaine gets the upper hand, using his upper body strength to counter Kurt’s added inches.

Before Kurt can complain about missing Blaine’s warmth, Blaine is the one pressing him against the door, one hand cupping the back of Kurt’s head while the other draws circles against his cock tenting his pants.

“Fuck, Blaine, come on,” Kurt pants against Blaine’s mouth.

“What is it darling?” Blaine asks, his gentle tone contradicting the way he’s using his body to drive Kurt crazy with frustration and lust. “What do you want?”

“You, you, you, I want you, come on, Blaine, fuck!”

Blaine steps away, pulling on Kurt’s tie towards the couch. “That’s the plan,” he says, voice dropping low and Kurt is hypnotized by it, by the way Blaine swivels his hips around, by the way Blaine pulls him into a searing yet gentle kiss before turning him around.

For a moment, it looks like they are on hold, Blaine hugging Kurt to his chest while the streetlights cast an orange glow over their living room.

And then, Blaine reaches for Kurt’s belt one-handed, the other pressing between his shoulder blades.

Kurt gets the picture, and the idea of Blaine fucking him over the couch, with the lights off except for the city lights, in front of the window, sends a bolt of arousal through his body.

Bending over, he reaches between the two pillows of the couch for their “stash”, a little bottle of lube and two condoms--he really wants to go through Blaine’s plans but he can definitely do without any cum stains on his couch, thank you very much.

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck as he picks it up. Kurt can hear him opening one condom and he closes his eyes when Blaine rolls it down on Kurt’s cock, before squirting some of the lube on his fingers.

Blaine is apparently out of patience too, pushing two fingers against Kurt’s hole in no time, and Kurt presses against his touch.

“Come on, come on,” he urges him on, “you said I would feel it for a long time.”

“That doesn’t mean that I--fuck, Kurt you’re so hot like this--that I want to hurt you,” Blaine replies, one hand squeezing Kurt’s hip.

“You won’t,” Kurt says, looking over his shoulder. “Come on, Blaine, remind me of what I have neglected.”

Blaine doesn’t respond to that, silently adding a third finger and twisting them inside, making Kurt howl in pleasure as he grazes his prostate.

“Yes!”

Blaine fucks him with his fingers two, three more times before leaving him bereft of anything, but Kurt doesn’t protest beyond a whine at the loss, wiggling his ass for Blaine to hurry up with his condom already.

Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s waist, warm and loving and so sure of where to go and what to do that Kurt relaxes in his hold, sighing in relief when Blaine slowly pulls him on his cock instead of pushing in.

They both freeze, adjusting to the sweet pain and pleasure of being together that way, and Kurt lets his head hang down between his arms, arching his back towards Blaine when he can’t wait any more.

“Impatient,” Blaine growls, but he rolls his hips, lazily, clearly enjoying himself and for once, caring about his pleasure almost more than Kurt’s. “My turn to make you wait.”

A shiver of unknown pleasure travels down Kurt’s spine, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“You like that idea, darling?” Blaine purrs as he fucks into Kurt impossibly slowly, “Want me to fuck you?”

“Y-yes, please, come on, Blaine,” Kurt whines and pants, breath taken away from him with a sharp snap of Blaine’s hips. “Ah!”

Blaine doesn’t let him get settled into a rhythm, alternating between quick, sharp presses of his cock and slow, unbearable rolls of his hips that drive his cock further into Kurt’s body.

Kurt cries out when one hand leaves his hip to wrap around his cock, but Blaine doesn’t even jerk him off, keeping his fingers around the shaft like a reminder of his presence and nothing else.

Kurt tries to move, to get Blaine’s fingers up and down of his hard cock, but Blaine tuts out, squeezing his hip.

Blaine leans forward, pressing more against Kurt’s back, and licks the shell of his ear. “My rules tonight, darling,” he whispers, and Kurt drops his head to the couch, surrendering to Blaine’s …

Surrendering to Blaine, for the night.

Giving up all pretenses of control, and giving it all to Blaine to remind him of what they share, of what they have.

Blaine must sense the change, straightening up and letting go of Kurt’s cock to take a strong hold of Kurt’s hip and ass. He doesn’t waste any time before setting a strong pace, fucking into Kurt with all the frustration and all the love he has for him, combined into a driving force that sends them both over the edge together, Kurt coming untouched against the couch.

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt’s back for a moment, just to rest a little, before gently pulling out to take the condom off. He reaches to take Kurt’s off too, and Kurt completely lets himself fall over the edge of the couch, like a limp puppet.

He startles from what looks like a mini-nap when Blaine touches his shoulders, and Kurt can only moan appreciatively when Blaine scoops him up bridal style to get into their room, putting the cover on top of him before sliding next to him.

Blaine pulls Kurt against him, spooning him and pressing kisses to his naked shoulders, when Kurt starts giggling sleepily.

“What is it?” Blaine whispers, and Kurt looks over his shoulder.

“I don’t think we need to introduce ourselves to the neighbors now,” he says, still giggling when a yawn interrupts him.

Blaine laughs along and shakes his head, feeling his eyelids drooping. “You’re terrible,” he whispers, his voice slowly but surely turning into a slur.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, patting Blaine’s hands on his stomach, “but you love me.”

“That I do.”


End file.
